User blog:DaSmileKat/1.9-1.14 Titans Idea: Shulker Titan
He is the king of the Outer End Islands. Not someone you want to mess with. If you do, you would get launched a thousand blocks into the air and die a horrible death! Health: 50000 Rank: Average Titan (almost greater titan) Spawning: One Shulker Titan spawns per Shulker Titan's City. Abilities: Levitation Missle (Fires 2 per second. They have 1000 health, and can be destroyed by killing them or making them smash onto obsidian or something harder. 2500 projectile damage + Levitation C for 5 seconds, causing you to fly 450 blocks up), Smash (4000), Squish (5000), Shower of strengthened shulker bullets (Fires 100 per second, have 100 health, and can be destroyed by killing them or making them smash onto endstone or something harder. 40 projectile damage + Levitation V for 5 seconds, causing you to fly 23.5 blocks up), Eye lasers (300 damage per tick, although quite easy to dodge), Ender Lightning (4000 + Levitation XX for 5 seconds, causing you to fly 90 blocks up), Teleportation, Flight Stunning: Cannot be manually stunned. Only damageable when he opens his shell to fire missles, bullets or use eye lasers. Drops: 256-512 Shulker Shells, 1 Elytra, 128-256 Ender Pearls, 64-128 Iron Ingot, 64-128 Gold Ingot, 32-64 Diamond, 32-64 Emerald, 16-32 Harcadium, 8 Titan Shulker Shell, 1/3 chance to drop bedrock. Use the Titan Shulker Shells to craft armor that's between Absence and Adminium! XP: 600000 Size: Shulker magnified 20x Regen: 480 hp/second Shulker loyalists: 40 health, 5 damage per bullet, 4 armor. Shulker priests: 120 health, 10 damage per bullet + Levitation II, 6 armor, heals allies at 4 hp per second. Shulker Zealots: 400 health, 30 damage per bullet + Levitation IV, 10 armor, shoots bullets faster (2 per second). Shulker Bishops: 800 health, 60 damage per bullet + Electric Judgement + Levitation IX, 15 armor. Shulker Templar: 2000 health, 120 damage per bullet + Electric Judgement + Levitation XX, 20 armor, can shoot 40 critical arrows, 3 potions of harming III, 12 ghast fireballs, a lightning bolt that does 100 damage, regenerates at 10 hp/second. Shulker Titan's City: Generates occasionally in the Outer End Islands. The Shulker Titan resides in the top, with 3 Templars, 6 Bishops, 12 Zealots, 36 Priests and 72 Loyalists respectively in the layers below. There is loot in each layer. The minimum requirement is Absence Armor, as the Shulker Titan is the strongest Average Titan. Loyalist Layer Loot: 8-16 Shulker Shell, 4-8 Ender Pearl, 2-4 Diamond, 2-4 Emerald, 4-8 Iron Ingot, 4-8 Gold Ingot, 0-1 Harcadium Priest Layer Loot: 16-32 Shulker Shell, 8-16 Ender Pearl, 4-8 Diamond, 4-8 Emerald, 8-16 Iron Ingot, 8-16 Gold Ingot, 1-2 Harcadium Zealot Layer Loot: 32-64 Shulker Shell, 16-32 Ender Pearl, 2-4 Harcadium, 8-16 Diamond, 8-16 Emerald, 16-32 Iron Ingot, 16-32 Gold Ingot Bishop Layer Loot: 64-128 Shulker Shell, 32-64 Ender Pearl, 4-8 Harcadium, 16-32 Diamond, 16-32 Emerald, 32-64 Iron Ingot, 32-64 Gold Ingot Templar Layer Loot: 128-256 Shulker Shell, 64-128 Ender Pearl, 8-16 Harcadium, 32-64 Diamond, 32-64 Emerald, 64-128 Iron Ingot, 64-128 Gold Ingot Titan Layer Loot: 256-512 Shulker Shell, 128-256 Ender Pearl, 16-32 Harcadium, 4-8 Void Essence, 32-128 Diamond, 32-128 Emerald, 64-256 Iron Ingot, 64-256 Gold Ingot, 8 Titan Shulker Shell, 1 Elytra, 1/2 chance for bedrock Category:Blog posts